


Crazy Going Slowly Am I

by Lyra_Kero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Candy, Halloween, He just wants his candy, Humor, Like very short, M/M, Roommates, Short, Short One Shot, idk - Freeform, keith has a sweet tooth, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: Halloween Candy is out and of course Lance and Keith bought enough to last them through Halloween and beyond. However, Keith's got a craving for a certain candy and it really shouldn't be this hard to find it!!!





	Crazy Going Slowly Am I

**Author's Note:**

> Based literally on what happened to me tonight.  
It's bullshit. I want a lawyer.

Let’s be honest. No one who buys Halloween candy before Halloween is actually saving it for Halloween.

Certainly not Lance and Keith. The two had filled up a shopping cart full of candy bags last week, and now Keith sat alone in their apartment, opening a new mixed bag. He had planned on filling the glass bowl with them, but only after he got what he wanted.

As he ripped open one package he pouted, seeing two pink squares hidden inside. “Gross.” he grumbled, tossing them into the bowl and opened another pack. Double pink. Another pack, and another still and Keith was growling in frustration. Each one was a double pink packet. He eyed the rest of the bag and dumped out the contests, separating the rest of the Starbursts inside. He was going to get what he wanted. It couldn’t be _that_ hard.

Lance opened the door, sighing as he shrugged off his backpack. “I’m back!” he called out, lazily. “My feet hurt.” he added, mostly to himself, as he kicked off his shoes and walked inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He frowned, sniffing at the air. “Keith? You here?” he asked, dropping his backpack and walked into the living room. “It’s your turn to cook.” he stopped, blinking.

There, sitting on the ground, legs crossed and surrounded by Starburst, Snickers, 3 Musketeers and Twix was Keith. He was hunched over, face buried in his hands. In a panic, Lance hurried over, kneeling down beside him. “Keith? Hey, baby, you alright?”

Keith raised his eyes, face red. “This is bullshit.” he snarled.  
“What is?”

“This!” Keith threw out his hands, gesturing around him. “Look at this shit, Lance!”

“Keith, you’re the one who made the mess.”

“No, Lance. _Look!_”

Lance looked. Snack Sized candy was abound, mostly untouched. Most of the Starbursts had been opened, leaving the individual wrappers scattered around like tiny pink landmines.

…. Wait.

Lance blinked, quickly taking another look. Every Starburst wrapper was open. And all the Starburst he saw were…. “Keith, did you--”

“I just wanted a lemon Starburst!” Keith groaned, covering his face once more. “_But they were all fucking pink!!_”

Lance bit his lower lip, knowing he really shouldn’t laugh at his boyfriend’s agony. He shifted so he was sitting and wrapped his arms around him. “We’ll buy some more.” he said, gently working his fingers through Keith’s hair. “We’ll find you a lemon one.”

Keith groaned, slumping against the other boy, his hands moving to wrap around Lance’s waist. After a moment, Lance heard a noise and pulled back just in time to see Keith unwrap one of the strawberry pink Starbursts and shove it into his mouth with the foulest, most sour look on his face. “Keith?”

“I’m eating them out of spite.” he grumbled between chews. “Fuckers.”

Lance laughed, and was promptly pelted with pink projectiles.

Worth it.


End file.
